To Remus and Tonks, with love
by Cabin3Demigod
Summary: Written for the 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 challenge on HPFC. Ten different characters write letters to Remus and Tonks on each anniversary of their deaths. The letters go up by 100 in ascending order, starting from Ron and ending in Teddy.
1. First Anniversary: Ron

_Dear Remus and Tonks,_

_I don't really know what to say...it's the 1st anniversary of your deaths and...we're all still heartbroken._

_We miss you both. Professor Lupin, you know I'm not good with words..._

_That being said, I'd like to say that you were a great teacher,even after you left Hogwarts. And Tonks, you were a wonderful person, inside and out. I was actually jealous of your morphing powers and still am._

_So...Teddy is well. He's a nice kid. Every now and then he yells "Mum" and "Dad." If that helps at all._

_Happy floating,_  
><em>Ron<em>


	2. Second Anniversary:Luna

_Dear Lupin and Tonks,_

_We won! I'm sure that's what you wanted to hear more than anything. After all, you didn't want to die for nothing did you? I mean, since you died at Hogwarts, Teddy couldn't see Thestrals anyways, so we all took it into account and fought our best and...won, for you. For Fred, for Colin..._

_The point is, you are both extremely missed. Teddy is a bright two year old (he spotted a few Wrackspurts trying to invade Ron's brain yesterday). Each and every day, he becomes more of a Ravenclaw. I hope he is. After all, Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure._

_I can understand how he may feel in years to come, considering that my mother passed when I was nine. Hopefully it wont take a huge toll on him, though he's saying your names more often. He even found a picture of you a few weeks ago, Professor Lupin. He keeps it by his bedside window now. Andromeda lets us all visit an awful lot._

_But I guess you should get back to your afterlife enjoyments, huh?_

_In that case, until we meet again..._

_P.S. Be cautious of the nargles,_

_Luna_


	3. Third Anniversary:Charlie

_Dear Remus and Nymph,_

_Erm...having a good time? I'm so sorry, I just don't know how I'm supposed to send you off in good measure. It's been three years already and I'm shocked. It's been so long that I've seen you, Remus. And Nymph, Merlin I miss you. You were only twenty five and I've known you for most of my life. It's terrible, honestly. You've always been there for me, both of you. And I'm telling you, you both died nobly and for a worthy cause._

_So, in my gratitude, and knowledge of your liking of gossip, Nymph, I'd like to fill you two in on the tedious details of what's happening now. Me, for starters, I'm still single, sadly. George has a thing with Angelina, though. Maybe you taught her before, Lupin? Bill and Fleur have a daughter now: Victoire. Percy's married, too. Your killers, Bellatrix and Antonin, are dead... Mum's still cooking her hands off and Dad...well, he's still obsessed with Muggles, of course. Harry and Ginny are still taking great care of your son. Teddy's a cute kid. He might also be a good father like you someday, Remus. Just the other day he was whining and trying to hold Victoire. He almost toppled off the many chairs he'd stacked up, trying to get her out of her crib!_

_He's awfully fond and well taken care of. Teddy's amazing, really. He reminds me of the both of you, and he is the perfect kid to continue the Lupin legacy._

_With your brains and calmness, Lupin, and your wit and metamorphmagus abilities, Nymph, he's destined to be the next Harry Potter! Ha, perhaps just a famous kid, okay? Being Harry is not something that should be wished upon anyone...anyways..._

_Have fun up there,_

_Charlie_

_:)_


	4. Fourth Anniversary: George

_Dear Tonks and Lupin,_

_It's been four years already? Woah...this is honestly crazy. In this little time, so much as happened!_

_For starters, I'm married now! To Angelina!Excuse my excessive use of exclamation marks. You remember her, Lupin? She was in my year back at Hogwarts._

_Anyways, how's it going up there? I hope Merlin saved you a few deluxe front row seats. For what, I'm not sure, but you deserve them! I'll send the big guy a few Nokia Newmans, my new invention (they'll make him take a thousand galleon-sized dump!) I'm pretty sure you'd rather I saved you the story of why the sweet is named after one of Angelina's ex-boyfriends. _

_Angelina and I are enjoying our newlywed status, while Percy's wife Molly (disgusting in a way, isn't it?) is pregnant. I do hope that Angie doesn't want a kid. I'm not ready for that! _

_But not you, Lupin. Despite that little mental outbreak you had before Ted was born, you were a great Dad. I always knew you'd be prepared for fatherhood. I sort of figured that out in fifth year, when you so generously refused to give me and my brother detention for accidentaly drowning a Red Cap. That's not a bad thing, though! Every kid wants a pushover for a Dad. _

_The hole in my ear isn't bleeding anymore. Angelina actually convinced me to go see a Muggle doctor next week and get surgery on it. She claims to have thought me "better looking" with my ear, but we all know she finds me incredibly irresistable with a minor deformation. It must be because of her friends or something, but I'm getting it done anyway. _

_Which makes me want to be a little more like you now, Tonks. Have any idea if being able to morph means you can grow an ear back painlessly? Maybe my next invention can help with that. _

_Ah, I almost forgot! Even though Ted's not a werewolf, Lupin, I thought you'd be happy to know that there's a new treatment to help anyone bitten by werewolves, rich or poor. Since Greyback died four years ago, bites aren't that common. I suppose it's just an extra caution measure. _

_By the way, is it okay if I were to-theoretically of course-give Teddy a few boxes of Skiving Snackboxes? For educational reasons of course, Professor._

_Get back at me-though I doubt you can-and tell Fred-O I said hi! _

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Gred Weasley<em>


	5. Fifth Anniversary: Neville

_Dear Professor Lupin and Tonks,_

_Well, I guess I should just say Lupin, or Remus. I'm a Professor now, you know. At Hogwarts. I teach Herbology, as you've probably guessed, Prof-Er, I mean, Remus. I'm actually really looking forward to teaching your five year old now. Just yesterday, I saw him slapping down a few Bowtruckles. Not the response I'd usually expect from a striving, plant-loving Herbology student, but progress nonetheless!_

_You've been gone for five years now, and Teddy's still growing and happy in spite of it. Of course, no one's explained to him yet. Ron's got him believing that you're both on a long mission for the Ministry. Yet, for some reason, I think Ted'll take it pretty well. You and Remus have got a strong boy, Tonks._

_He reminds me a little of myself, you know? Our parents have been threatened by the Lestranges, mine having more luck, but still bad, nevertheless. After Voldemort's downfall, we were sent to live with our Grandmothers. Both stories are tragic, yet I'm happy to inform you that Teddy has a lot going for him._

_According to Harry, Teddy knows how to use the Confudus charm already. Don't ask me who taught him (though the names start with R and H), but he's really good at it. I came to visit him today, at Harry and Ginny's house (they got married a month ago) and he distracted me so I wouldn't tell Harry about how he wet the bed this morning. Teddy's got a huge mouth. He told me. Funny little joker._

_I'm Uh-not afraid of Snape anymore, by the way. I think the war did that. There are a lot more scarier things than greasy, dead teachers to be afraid of. But Snape was an honorable man even so. I don't know if anyone's told you, but he was on our side. Anyways, my boggart now is McGonagall. Not much of an improvement, but she's scary as a Headmistress. She's nice, though._

_If I am to be completely honest, you were my favorite Professor at Hogwarts. You were so nice and understanding and...you didn't let on to the other students when I had that "accident" in my trousers after you showed me that Grindylow in your office. I'm still thankful for that, Professor Remus._

_And Tonks-I didn't know you well, but when you were around, my mood brightened a bit. That pink hairstyle really caught a hold on me. You were a nice and funny person, as I was constantly told by Ginny and sometimes by Hermione. Teddy reminds me a lot more of you than his father. He's kind and calm, true, but he loves making the faces Ginny described to me as your 'favorites.' Teddy changes every other hour, so I'm not sure what he truly looks like, but I'll bet he has something along the lines of black hair and brown eyes. A mixture of both of you, per say. He's a hopeful kid._

_And I guess that's all, so..._

_I'll save you some Gillyweed!,_  
><em>Neville<em>


	6. Sixth Anniversary: Molly and Arthur

_Dear Remus and Tonks,_

_Its Molly. How's it going, dears? Oh, it's been years. Six if you're counting...though you probably can't. Never mind. I just thought that it'd be nice to give a little update, or at least feel as I were doing so._

_I mean, we were doing so. Arthur's here, too. Moving right along._

_I-I mean we-would like to inform you that our first grandchildren have been born. Fred, George and Angelina's son; Molly, Percy's daughter; Dominique, Bill and Fluer's second; and James Sirius, just last month, the son of Ginny and Harry as you've probably guessed. He was born in October, so he'll be an early bloomer at Hogwarts._

_I'm sure you'd be impressed with him Remus, dear. He has the mischievous personalities and kind souls of his namesakes. Teddy likes him an awful lot too._

_Ted comes over on holidays and sometimes weekdays, so we see him often. He's a precious jewel. Being only six, Teddy has a bit of a carefree attitude. We love him, anyways._

_Every time I look at him, I think of what it took to get him here. We can honestly say that we are happy to have been a part of it. From the time where Tonks was crying in the kitchen because you didn't want to hurt her, Remus, to the time when she was crying at her mother's house because you didn't want to hurt her or the baby._

_Merlin, it took a long time for you to realize that you were being stubborn and hurting her whether you were with her or not. And it took a considerable amount of time for you to figure out that no matter what, the child you made would be yours, and nothing else mattered. You were very insecure at times, Remus. But now you needn't be._

_Neither one of you have to worry about anything, really. Teddy is a bright boy. He's surrounded by family and friends who love him. Every week since Ginny and Harry brought James home, Teddy has been begging to go over and visit him. So that naturally means that in the past month, he's visited Harry and Ginny roughly sixteen times, the last four visits being the ones in which Teddy actually paid attention to something other than James. He gives Arthur and I a lot less frequent visits, but enough nevertheless._

_We just saw him two days ago, for my birthday celebration. I'm...well, I'd rather not disclose my age, dears. Surely you can understand? Here's a hint...Arthur's older than thirty. Not much you can get out of that, yet a hint all the same._

_And about three weeks before that, Teddy accompanied Harry to Minerva's birthday celebration (she wouldn't like it much if I we disclosed her age, either), and two weeks after that, Teddy went to Angelina's party, more to play with Fred than anything else._

_We're looking forward to seeing him again, sometime around the end of this month. A birthday, as you've guessed. Bill's this time. Surprisingly, Teddy can't go anywhere without there being cake or some type of pie to feed his growling stomach. Whenever he's over at our house, Teddy often eats like a baby Puffskein: every hour on the hour! I bake until my knees grow weak when he's around._

_In other words, he's my type of house guest. Why couldn't you have been like that, Remus?_

_Oh, dears, it doesn't matter now. Although I, okay Arthur we, hope that you're being fed well wherever you are, both of you at that! And hopefully, it will be a long time before I can survey the both of you for thinness again._

_Oh, well. Until then:_

_There is a batch of fresh chocolate chip cookies attached to this envelope, in case you ever get hungry,_  
><em>Molly and Arthur<em>


	7. Seventh Anniversary: Andromeda

_Dear Remus and Dora,_

_I miss the both of you dearly. My dear Dora. You were so young, with a child. And Remus-I can't even begin to describe how I felt before you died. In all truth, I can tell you that I hated you. For what you did to my Dora, to Teddy. Even after a few months, I hadn't forgiven you. I actually thought Dora a fool for forgiving you so quickly, even though I didn't mention a word of it to her. But then you left to join the battle and you told Dora to stay home. Stay home. It made me realize that you still loved her, that you were sorry, and that you were doing whatever it took to make the world a better place for Tonks and Teddy in apology. I must admit that most of my hate went away at that point, though I was still angry._

_And then you went and got yourself killed. And Dora went right after you. As insensitive as it may seem, I became even angrier at you for dying, for going into battle. I knew how much Dora loved you, and it had been foolish of me to believe that she'd just sit in the living room, the thought of you in her mind, but the thought of interfering far away. And she followed you into battle, and got herself killed. I can't say I'm entirely happy with either of you for that, truthfully. Yet you didn't leave me alone. You left me with a beautiful, adoring grandson that represented nothing more than hope. Teddy was what really prevented me from going to Hogwarts and getting myself killed as well, with Dora and you and Ted already gone. _

_No, I'd told myself, You have to stay for Teddy. And I did. And I don't regret a second of it._

_Teddy is seven now. Seven. It represents a lot of things to a lot of people. But to me, it represents your day of death and your son's current age. Teddy is a truly magnificent boy. He has your eyes, Remus, when he falls asleep. I believe it's because of the photo he's kept on his bedroom window since the age of two. _

_He asks an awful lot about the both of you, and it hurts my heart to know that my adoring grandson will never know his parents. I cry sometimes. And most times Teddy finds me. He's seven, so I don't usually expect him to understand, and he probably doesn't, but he listens. Then, occasionally, he'll see my mind wander. And, as if it's cue, he'll say, "It's not your fault, Grandma." And though it's hard to believe, hard to accept the fact that I couldn't have done more to keep my daughter and son in law alive, did all that I could-but Teddy doesn't let me think like that. A blend of the two of you, I suppose._

_Teddy's the inquisitive one, yet the mischievous one. He's a clever young lad. I suppose it's because Dora was never much of a do-gooder, and from seeing you in my older Hogwarts years, Remus, I remember faintly of you being in some stupid thug gang. The Makeshifters, was it? Never you mind. I remember you being quite the bad one yourself, that's what I meant to say._

_Teddy's also quiet at times. And at others he's loud and his hair is changing colors, whether he's mad or excited, or even saddened the slightest bit. In fact, he forced me to take him and see some Muggle motion picture last week, "Winn-Dixie." In one scene, the dog was scared away by a thunderstorm, and Teddy's black tips turned the slightest shade of blue. And don't even get me started on the scene where the man tried to take the dog away. The poor lad's cheeks tinged azure. Emotional boy, just like you Dora._

_Please excuse the tears mixed in with the quill ink. I'm having one of those moments again. Another moment where I can't quite grasp onto the fact that both of you are gone. Its just so hard. These tears-they're for the both of you. I forgive you now, Remus. _

_I forgive you._  
><em>Andromeda<em>


	8. Eighth Anniversary: Hermione

**A/N I'm not sure if this one was good at all. But, Hermione's a lot older in this one, so her way of thinking is different. Uh...tell me how I did! The next one will be posted today or tomorrow. **

**Oh, and by the wizards of the Wizengamot, I disclaim Hermione, Ron, Harry, Teddy, Lupin, Tonks, and the unappealing bucket of frog spit. **

**Therefore****, without further ado...**

_Dear Lupin and Tonks,_

_Uh...it's amazing isn't it? How the smarty-pants has nothing to say? Although, I do have thousands upon thousands of things to say about the pair of you, and all of them are good. I just don't know which ones are most important to jot down. Reminds you a little of my over-detailed essays, doesn't it, Professor? Yeah, I didn't know that so much could be written about Niffler waste, either._

_Um...I'm married, for starters. That little detail wasn't about you, but it was something I thought you'd like to know. I have a feeling that you'd like to know that it's Ron, Tonks. We got married nine months ago. And that also means that there's a eight month old infant inside of me. It's a boy. We visited a Muggle doctor when we found out, and by then the baby had been two months old! Talk about shock. _

_Harry and Ginny are talking about a second, and Luna just had twins with her husband Rolf. Their names are Lorcan and Lysander, and believe you me, I'm fearing for their sanity too. Luna's already got them accompanying her on trips to inspect the rising Nargle population in Switzerland. _

_But she'll be a good Mum. She even said that she wanted to be like you someday, Tonks. Well, not the dying part, but the part about fighting for what matters. You fought for your son, and she'd like to do the same someday- in a less vicious, Crumple-Horned Snorkrack infested world. Yeah, we're working on it._

_In some way, I think we'd all fancy being like you at times, Tonks. Sometimes I want to change myself, be able to crawl under a rock out of mere embarrassment. At others, I want to be seen, want to spice it up a little- but I'd like to be able to change back to my normal self, too. There are days when I wish I had your courage, your bravery. I desire nothing more than to be able to openly confess love and risk my life for my baby. But, sadly, I can't be you. Yet, I can try. _

_I can try to never give up, no matter how useless the cause of my determination seems (hmm,hmm, Lupin). I can stay alive for the things that need me, no matter how hard it is not to wish you were dead, like you did with Teddy. And I can welcome help and love with open arms. _

_I have a sneaking suspicion that Teddy's going to be like you someday. The boys- Harry and Ron- slightly disagree, saying that Ted'll be like Lupin because of his lack of illegal wand use. I keep telling them that he's only eight years old, that he'll get around to it, but you know how stubborn they are. _

_Yet, there are those times where he seems a bit like you, Lupin. For instance, he spent all his time playing with Victoire yesterday, and today when she wanted to play with him, Ted said he was 'Too old to play with her.' Actions ring a bell, Professor? Of course, there is the fact that Victoire is only two and Ted is an older, cockier boy with a bigger ego. In that case, he's more like Sirius. _

_Teddy is more like the Marauders in general. His eyes lit up when Harry told him he'd let him 'borrow' the Marauders Map when Teddy went to first year. And then there was the time when Ted didn't hesitate to let Ron push him off the roof and test out a new levitating spell Ron made up last year. All I have to say is, thank Merlin for chicken coops, and why did you two choose Harry as Teddy's Godfather? _

_He's responsible and all, but being around Harry means being around Ron. And when those two are together, all the Underworld breaks loose._

_Speaking of Underworld, how are you two doing? I do hope there are lots of Reference books on healthy afterlife diets there! Of course, I'm only joking! But that would be interesting... _

_On second thought, come to me in a dream or something and tell me. I've been wondering for years if the Lord of the Afterlife expected me to bring my own literature. Merlin knows I'd grow weary and try to kill myself again if I died and had only Harry and Ron for company. Do you know how completely annoying those two are? I just dodged a bucket of frog spit from them a few moments ago. You'd think they'd take it easy on the pregnant one, huh? _

_Wrong. Oh Merlin, they're chanting that stupid "Hermione can't draw" song now. I wonder where they got that from? Anyways...oh, God, my...water's breaking...Merlin! _

_Er...yeah, Lupin and Tonks?_

_It's Ron. Hermione's having the baby and she's yelling at me to "put the bloody quill down", but I know that if she was in sanity right now, she'd want me to finish the letter for her. So..._

_Uh, bye,_

_Ron_.


	9. Ninth Anniversary: Harry

**A/N: This is a little over 1000, instead of 900 as it was supposed to be. But the challenger didn't reply to my comment yet and it's been almost two weeks. So, I'm technically not going by the rules of the challenge now, but I'm keeping the challenge name in the description. Mostly because I'm too lazy to delete it, but also just in case the challenger comes around soon. Thanks and hope you enjoy!- Cabin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own my father, Remus. Or any of the other hobos. Bye!**

_Dear Lupin and Tonks,_

_I am honored to inform you that my second son, Albus Severus, was born nearly two hours ago. On the anniversary of your deaths, as well as Fred's and Colin's and...everyone else. It is sad, yes, but it makes me no less proud of today._

_You two fought hard for your son. And every year, on this day, I will be reminded that I must do the same in years to come. For both of my boys, and yours as well._

_Being that he is nine now, Teddy would be expected to be more interested in Puffskein waste than in babies, but that's far from the truth. Teddy enjoys having playdates with Fluer and Hermione's tikes, as well as Luna's (we think that it's best for him to be around, to provide a sense of normalacy in the Scamander household.) He even offered to help pull Al out of Ginny...it was disturbing, to say the least. We hadn't even noticed him come in. But on the upside, Ginny _did_ stop trying to yank my ear off for a moment at Teddy's request. Your son's a lifesaver._

_Ron and Hermione just had a second, Rose, and George and Angelina had Fred three and a half months ago. Ron was almost hit with the Killing Curse by Hermione in the delivering room, while George ripped his own ear off. I don't think he was too keen on fatherhood...Then again, niether was someone else I know. But his situation turned out just fine, so George'll be a great Dad- er, minus the getting his son sent to Azkaban before his second birthday for transfiguring a Muggle's hair into bits of hare turd. That hasn't happened yet, but we're all waiting for it._

_Of course, Ron and I are a little disappointed that he rejects our games of drop-the-Quaffle-on-the-neighbor's-head to play in infant poop, but..._

_Ted's awfully great in Potions. He's been learning from Hermione on the weekends, and the boy already knows how to produce a half-decent Calming Draught. In fact, it worked on Ron once. It was about eleven months ago, when Ron found out that Celestina Warbeck was coming to town and literally flew onto the chandelier. Yeah, don't ask. I teased him for weeks though. While we're on this subject, that reminds me- I have yet to tell Arthur and Molly and Hermione about that. Hermione was there, but she was half asleep and wasn't even focusing on her husband. Hm. Thank you, Remus! See, even if death you're helping me._

_And Tonks, you've helped me an awful lot too. Strange as it may seem, your many faces- animal included- assist me with figuring out Ginny's mood. For instance, she's jealous when her nose and mouth change into that duck-like pout you do. And she's angry when her mouth curves into that 'don't-call-me-Nymphadora' snarl. All I have to say is, THANK _YOU_. I have a concealed poster of your expressions under my pillow. Now, I believe it would have helped Neville out a little when he went on a date with that banshee. Maybe he wouldn't have bored her to death with talk about Bubotubers and their affect on large pimples if he'd known she was getting grossed out. I feel sorry for him. Every since he broke up with Luna a few years back, he hasn't exactly been a stud in the dating world. Poor Professor._

_Moving along. I'm the Head of the Auror office now, and I'm pretty good at my job. Not that I- or anyone else- will ever be able to deny that Mad-Eye was the best of them all, regardless of the fact that he practised constant vigilance as well as psycopathism. No one will ever be able to deny that you were the best either, Tonks. Even though I feel weird to add that you were also the clumsiest. Thank Merlin for your Metaphormagus powers, right? But you and I (as well as everyone else) know that it was more than just your looks that made you the perfect Auror. As clumsy as you were- and probably still are- you were also strong, fierce, and a darn good flyer._

_Which is why I gave Teddy the latest broom for his birthday. Remember how you wanted my broom so bad, Tonks? I figured that Teddy should at least have the luxury of a master broom if you didn't. His initials, as well as both of yours, are carved in the stick. And I sort of gave him the shrunken. version of my old broom that you got for me at Christmastime, Tonks. Hope that's okay with you. After all, Teddy didn't have much to remember you two by..._

_He clings to the few remembrances he does have, though. That photo of the three of you has been on his window sill for almost seven years now. The beds have changed, as have the posters on his wall-even the color of the wall itself. But never that photograph. Heck, Ted didn't even move the photo to paint the spot it was in. It's like he doesn't want that memory tarnished, as faint as it must be for him. It's like he wants the frame to melt into the room, just so he can smell you two again, feel like he's living in that one moment. I know how that feels._

_Ted also has both of your robes and death-bed clothing folded up in his drawers. He sleeps with your cardigan on, Remus, and uses your robes to play Quidditch, Tonks. Ted's attached to them more than he was to his blankie as a baby. I teased him about it once, asked if he was going to bring your clothing to Hogwarts with him or something. I was only kidding. But Teddy turned to me, his eyes fierce and face as stony as any Pureblood's. He said to me, "Yes. Yes I am." And that was that._

_He misses you both, as crazy as I am to think I have to remind you. I knew it ever since he started calling for you. But not until that moment in front of the Burrow did I realize one thing: Teddy misses you both more than any of us miss you, or Fred, or Moody..._

_Ted's a great kid. And I promise to take care of him until I die. And to let him keep your robes as long as he likes._

_Take care and much love,_

_Harry._


	10. Tenth Anniversary: Teddy

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_It's Teddy. We haven't formally met, so I should probably start by telling you my full name: Theodore Remus Lupin. Does that ring a bell? I'm your son._

_Listen, you don't know me all that well, and vice versa, but I wish that I'd gotten to know you. I wish that I was a normal kid with two parents in the household. Grandma is amazing, but she's not you. The pair of you are legends, myths, and therefore you sound greater in tales than you probably were. I don't care. I want you here._

_You should know that I'm ten years old now. Since I'm a late bloomer, I'm starting Hogwarts early. I'm about to become a first year in three months. Uncle Harry has given me tips and advice, and he and Uncle Ron gifted me with the Marauders Map yesterday evening. But I don't feel ready. I feel incomplete. I'm not whole, and I never have been - like a cookie with a piece bitten off. I don't even know what it is, or why I feel this way, but I feel like it has something to do with you._

_You can't do anything for me now. You can't tell me about your experiences at Hogwarts, or how you fell in love, or the day of my birth. You can't even embarrass me with the birds and the bees talk._

_What you can do is let me know that you miss me, too. It gets lonely down here, and it's very rude of you two to stay so quiet in my time of need. I need comfort. Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry and Grandma are doing their best, but they're not you._

_Why did you leave me?_

_Grandma tells me the story annually on this day, and today, I recited it along with her, not missing a beat._

_You left me, Dad. Was I not enough?_

_You dragged mom down with you, Dad. You manipulated her._

_This is all your fault, Dad, and I still love you._

_All will be forgiven if you just come back to me._

_I'm a metamorphmagus. I have no living parents. I'm being raised in a collective effort by Grandma, my godfather, and my godfather's extended family. Did I fail to mention that my godfather is The Boy Who Lived?_

_That being said, I'm abnormal enough. I'm scared and I need you. And I don't want to do this alone anymore because no one can understand me like you two can. It's really selfish of you, to be honest. I hear you don't respond to people's letters, either. I hope that mine is a priority._

_You have one hour,_

_Teddy_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that's the end! Three years and some months later. If anyone's still following this, thank you for sticking around. Teddy's chapter took a turn that was more realistic than I'd thought up three years ago. He's a ten year old boy who's very vulnerable and frightened about starting a new chapter in his life, and his parents aren't there. No one is selfless at ten years old. I hope you enjoyed this. I'm trying to tie loose ends. Also, I have moved to a more recently updated FanFiction account: IanLevitt. It's not HP-centric, but there are HP stories!**


End file.
